The end is where we start from
by igniti0n
Summary: Fait écho à ma fic "Le monde est bleu", mais peut en être lue indépendamment. Ianto repense à sa relation avec Jack et se rappelle comment tout a commencé. Spoilers CoE dès le premier chapitre ! Ianto POV, Janto.
1. La Fin

Titre : The End Is Where We Start From

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, tout est à Russel T Davies et à la Bibici, et si les personnages m'appartenaient, ils passeraient beaucoup plus de temps nus :p. Je ne touche pas d'argent ni quoi que ce soit pour écrire cette fic (à part de l'amooour je l'espère 8D)

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Spoilers : Jusqu'à l'épisode 4 de la saison 3, c'est à dire Children Of Earth. Pitié, ne lisez pas cette fic si vous n'en êtes pas encore là. Vous allez vous gâcher la surprise.

Rating : T pour le moment, mais je pense qu'il y aura un passage M quelque part dans la fic :D

_J'ai déjà écrit une fic de la même situation du point de vue de Jack - Elle s'appelle "Le monde est bleu". Cela ne me semblait que justice que Ianto aie lui aussi droit à sa fic en POV. Alors j'espère que vous apprécierez autant lire cette fic que j'ai apprécié l'écrire. Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues :D_

* * *

C'est la fin, et il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire. Pour la première fois depuis le début de ma vie, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.

J'ai respiré cet air, cet air empoisonné chargé de toxines. En voulant sauver tous les enfants du monde, j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort, et j'ai aussi signé celui de toutes les personnes travaillant dans ce bâtiment. Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas leur mort qui m'importe, je dois avouer qu'arrivé à ce point là, je commence à me comporter de manière égoïste. En ce moment, c'est ma propre mort qui m'importe.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé que je mourrais si tôt. Même lorsque j'avais les chiens de chasse du gouvernement au cul, je n'avait pas pensé que je pouvais mourir. Mon cerveau et mon cœur criaient, criaient à l'aide, criaient au manque de Jack, et je ne pouvais pas mourir avant de le retrouver.

Quelle ironie que je meure ici, avec lui. Sauf qu'il s'en remettra. Il se réveillera. Il me tient dans ses bras, et je me demande si ses poumons brûlent autant que les miens. Probablement, parce que je vois une larme rouler sur sa joue. Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer, Jack. Il est si fort. Il est si vieux. Il est si beau.

Il hurle, Jack, il hurle en me serrant dans ses bras, le visage crispé. Et malgré le bourdonnement qui m'empèche d'entendre correctement, je perçois mon nom dans ses hurlements. Il crie, Jack, il me crie de me battre, de ne pas le quitter. Mais je ne peux rien faire. L'air, à chaque souffle que je prend, entre dans mes poumons, puis dans mon sang et,à chaque battement de coeur, il se dissémine plus loin dans mon organisme. Je le sens. Je sens le virus. Il brûle. Je brûle.

Il hurle, Jack, il dit aux 456 de tout prendre, mais pas moi.

Ainsi, il tenait vraiment à moi. Je ne savais pas que le Capitaine Jack Harkness pouvait s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait aimer.

Mon capitaine. Ce ne sera pas la vie qui me manquera le plus, ce sera lui.

Et même s'il y a quelque chose d'autre que le noir et le silence, après la mort, même s'il y a un autre monde, un paradis ou que sais-je encore, je ne le reverrais quand même pas. Parce qu'il fait partie de ce monde, le monde des vivants, parce qu'il parcourt la terre en laissant une empreinte flamboyante. Il ne mourra jamais.

Adieu, mon capitaine.

Je brûle.

Nous sommes deux âmes sœurs qui nous sommes rencontrées par hasard, à un endroit et à un moment précis. Quelles étaient les chances? Sur trois milliards de millards d'années ou le monde a existé, l'infinité de l'univers, nous nous sommes croisés à Cardiff, dans une forêt nocturne, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait un hasard - Mais c'est une histoire que je vous conterais à un autre moment.

Nous nous sommes croisés, nous nous sommes consumés. Et nous mourrons comme nous avons commencé : Dans la violence. Dans la douleur. Dans la souffrance.

Ce n'est pas juste moi qui meurs. C'est notre histoire.

Vous savez, on dit que quand on meurt, notre vie repasse devant nos yeux en accélère?

C'est exactement ce qui se passe en se moment même.

Mais ce n'est pas ma vie qui défile, la vie insignifiante du petit Ianto Jones. C'est notre vie. Notre relation. C'est elle qui meurt. Avec moi. C'est elle que je pleure, maintenant, alors que les larmes perlent sur mes joues.

C'est elle que je pleure.

Nous étions grands. Nous étions beaux. Nous étions passionnés. Nous nous aimions.

Le pire, c'est la douleur qui m'envahit quand je pense qu'il va m'oublier. Il m'oubliera forcément. Il est immortel. Dans un million, dans un milliard d'années, se souviendra-t-il de Ianto Jones, le majordome de Torchwood 3, un peu bouboule, les yeux bleus? Non. Il m'oubliera. Et lorsque je lui dis, il me regarde comme si je disais la plus grosse connerie qu'on ait jamais entendue. Il me promet le contraire.

Je vais mourir parce que ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'il m'a promis qu'il ne m'oublierai pas. Même dans deux mille ans. Il a promis. Je me raccroche à cette promesse comme un enfant à son doudou. Il a promis.

Je vais mourir mais ce n'est pas grave parce que j'ai vécu quelque chose qui valait le coup.

Je glisse.

Notre vie, devant nos yeux, en accéléré. Et toutes ces premières fois, celles qui n'auront plus jamais lieu, celles qui nous ont ébloui, fait rire, fait haleter ou pleurer. Elles défilent devant mes yeux. Un sursis avant la mort.


	2. Première rencontre

Titre : The End Is Where We Start From

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, tout est à Russel T Davies et à la Bibici, et si les personnages m'appartenaient, ils passeraient beaucoup plus de temps nus :p. Je ne touche pas d'argent ni quoi que ce soit pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Spoilers : Jusqu'à l'épisode 4 de la saison 3, c'est à dire Children Of Earth. Pitié, ne lisez pas cette fic si vous n'en êtes pas encore là. Vous allez vous gâcher la surprise.

Rating : T pour le moment, mais M pour la suite.

* * *

**La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés**

En réalité, si j'ai rejoint Torchwood, si j'ai erncontré Jack, c'est grâce à Lisa. Elle m'a causé beaucup de soucis, elle m'a blessé, mais si j'ai mené cette vie, c'est un peu grâce à elle.

Lisa était blessée, après la bataille de Canary Wharf, oh, et elle allait mal. Elle hurlait, elle criait, elle souffrait. Ca m'avait tué, de la voir ainsi. Elle avait mal et je ne pouvais rien faire, elle avait si mal, à moitié convertie en Cyberman, pas assez pour penser comme eux, mais pas assez pour ne plus ressentir de douleur non plus. Et elle ne s'arrêtait pas de hurler. Et ça me déchirait le cœur, ça me déchirait l'esprit. Alors je lui avait promis, juré, craché, que je la soignerais. Mais pour cela, j'avais besoin de technologie que je ne possédais pas. Alors je l'avais droguée, maintenant la perfusion de morphine que j'avais trouvée à l'intérieur de son bras, pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas, pour qu'elle n'aie pas trop mal. Et j'avais tout tenté pour la sauver.

Je souffrais autant qu'elle, l'amour de ma vie, la seule qui m'aie jamais compris, alors que son esprit s'échappait d'elle. Elle se battait, Lisa, elle s'était battue. Et moi, je m'était battu pour elle. C'est pour ça que j'avais traqué le capitaine Jack Harkness.

La première fois que je l'ai vu, ce n'était pas tout à fait par hasard. Je l'avais cherché ; Lorsque je travaillais à Torchwood 1, j'avais consulté son fichier et il me semblait un homme motivé, intègre… C'était la seule travaillant à Torchwood dont je 'étais rappelée dans l'urgence. Je sais pas pourquoi son nom m'était revenu en mémoire, mais dans la panique, j'avais oublié tous les autres.

Bien sûr, il semblait y avoir un problème dans les dates ; à les croire, Jack Harkness aurait travaillé pour Torchwood, Cardiff pendant un peu plus de 120 ans. Ce qui étais extravagant, mais ça ne m'avait pas dérangé plus que ça . Je travaillais dans les archives, à l'époque, et les erreurs de typographies, les fautes de frappes étaient monnaie courante.

Je m'étais renseigné, il avait mis à part Capitaine Jack Harkness, L'équipe de Torchwood 3 était constituée de 3 personnes – Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper et Suzie Costello. Une informaticienne, un médecin et une second en chef. C'était très restreint, comme équipe, et j'avais remarqué que, passé une certaine heure, Jack Harkness était seul dans le quartier général. C'était lui que je voulais

Je l'avais traqué, ce Capitaine Jack Harkness. J'avais relâché un Weevil sous ses heures de surveillance du rift dans la nature juste pour pouvoir l'aider et gagner sa confiance. Pour dire la vérité, j'étais prêt à faire à peu près tout ce qui est faisable, pour entrer dans Torchwood 3 . pour sauver Lisa.

Tout.

Et il était venu. La quarantaine mais bien conservé, courant dans la forêt derrière la créature avec un manteau de la seconde guerre mondiale.

Il ne réussissait pas à capturer le Weevil seul, comme je l'avais imaginé. La créature, sauvage et violente, en ragée d'avoir été enfermée pendant si longtemps, se battait de toutes ses forces. L'homme au manteau militaire s'était fait mordre au cou et semblait perdre beaucoup de sang, et j'avais eu peur de tuer le chef de Torchwood, Cardiff – Si c'était le cas, toutmon plan était fichu. Ses forces étaient dépassées par celles de la créature – Il luttait, il luttait pourtant. J'étais intervenu à ce moment ci, comme je l'avais prévu.

Au bon endroit, au bon moment, mais pas tout à fait par hasard.

A nous deux, nous avons réussi à le contenir.

et lorsqu'il m'avait remercié pour mon aide, j'avais été étonné de l'étincelle froide qui se trouvait dans ses yeux bleus. Il était beau – Je me rappelle m'être dit que si j'aimais les hommes, j'en aurais fait mon quatre heures.

J'avais voulu l'aider à panser son cou – J'avais des bandages dans ma veste, j'étais déjà habitué à être blessé sans arrêt, mais il était déjà refermé. J'avais eu un moment d'étonnement, puis je m'étais dit qu'ils avaient certainement découvert une nouvelle technologie biologique qui leur permettait de cicatriser plus rapidement. Ou alors ils avaient réussi à recréer des nanogènes. Je ne savais pas exactement, mais je savais une chose : Il ne fallait pas que je pose de questions, sinon ça le mettrait mal à l'aise. Je m'étais tu et avais pris un air compréhensif.

Je me rappelle aussi m'être fait la réflexion qu'il avait des yeux tellement profonds, tellement intelligents, qu'on aurait eu l'impression qu'il avait plusieurs centaines d'années, qu'il était sage. Je m'étais présenté – Ianto Jones, et pour piquer sa curiosité, je lui avait dit que cette créature qu'on venait d'assommer, ça ressemblait à un Weevil.

Il avait feint de ne rien savoir. Je faisais ça, aussi, quand j'étais à Torchwood 1. Ne rien savoir, ne rien laisser montrer. Entrainés psychologiquement à mentir, à résister au papier psychique s'il était utilisé sur nous. Nous étions, en quelque sorte, des soldats. Et la majorité d'entre nous nous étions battus et étions mort dans la bataille de Canary Wharf.

Mais Lisa ne mourrait pas. Je devais la sauver. Je la sauverais.

Oh, ma Lisa…

Il avait feint de ne rien savoir, même lorsque je lui avait lançé un regard signifiant "_On-me-la-fait-pas-à-moi_", il n'avait pas réagi, et il avait en grognant hissé le Weevil sur son épaule gauche.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, mon cerveau avait cherché à toute vitesse une phrase qui le ferait se souvenir de moi, pour qu'il ne m'oublie pas de sitôt, pour avoir plus de chances d'être jamais embauché.

J'avais lancé machinalement

« J'aime bien le manteau, au fait. »

Il ne s'était pas retourné


	3. Première fois qu'il m'a attiré

Titre : The End Is Where We Start From

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, tout est à Russel T Davies et à la Beeb, et si les personnages m'appartenaient, ils passeraient beaucoup plus de temps dénudés :p. Je ne touche pas d'argent ni quoi que ce soit pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Spoilers : Jusqu'à l'épisode 4 de la saison 3, c'est à dire Children Of Earth. Pitié, ne lisez pas cette fic si vous n'en êtes pas encore là. Vous allez vous gâcher la surprise.

Rating : T pour le moment, mais M pour la suite.

* * *

**La première fois que je m'étais rendu compte qu'il me plaisait**

J'avais continué à le suivre, à le suivre, à le harceler de nouveau pour me faire embaucher. Parce que lorsque je lui avais fait boire mon café sur les docks, lorsqu'il m'avait récité mon curriculum vitae, ça n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre.

Il me restait une dernière piste, une dernière chance. Une dernière chance pour sauver l'amour de ma vie. Alors je m'était planté, debout au beau milieu de la route, dans la nuit noire. Je savais qu'il s'arrêterait. Et s'il ne s'arrêtait pas, de toute façon, je ne pouvais pas sauver Lisa donc la vie ne valait plus la peinte d'être vécue.

Debout, au milieu de la route. Une main invisible m'avait pressé l'estomac lorsque la lumière des phrases du SUV s'était posée sur moi. Le crissement des freins avait retenti et la silhouette qui m'était désormais familière était descendue de voiture avec l'air furax.

Il ne m'avait pas laissé parler, pas laissé en placer une. Il avait débité sa tirade comme s'il l'avait préparée, me disant de dégager de là et de le laisser en paix sinon il me roulait dessus. Je pouvais sentir sa fureur. Ses yeux étaient durs et froids comme des pierres. Son manteau volait autour de lui alors qu'il s'agitait.

J'avais compris au bout de dix secondes qu'il n'était même pas la peine d'essayer d'en placer une lorsqu'il était dans un tel état de fureur. Alors j'avais attendu qu'il aie craché son venin, sa colère, et puis j'avais lancé, tandis qu'il retournait ouvrir la portière de son véhicule :

« Ca veut dire que vous n'allez pas m'aider à attraper ce ptérodactyle, alors ? »

Il s'était arrêté dans tout ce qu'il faisait et s'était retourné, l'étonnement pur se lisant sur son visage. Il m'avait suivi, et nous avions confectionné une sorte de seringue pour anéantir la créature.

Et il sentait bon… C'est une des premières choses que j'ai remarqué, après ses yeux bleus et son manteau militaire. Il sentait… J'aimerais que les mots adéquats me viennent à l'esprit, mais cette odeur qu'il transporte et qu'il envoie tout autour de lui est juste indescriptible.

C'est comme une corde invisible qui s'attacherait autour de mon cœur et qui m'attirerait de plus en plus proche vers ses lèvres. Comme une force que je ne pouvait pas combattre. Comme une boussole est attirée vers le nord, j'étais attiré vers Jack.

En fin de compte, il avait réussi à planter la seringue anesthésiante dans la colonne vertébrale du dinosaure, même si pour celui, il avait dû faire une chute de plusieurs mètres de haut. Il était tombé sur moi, et j'avais gémi de douleur, même si au fond de moi-même j'étais satisfait de sentir son poids, sa chaleur au dessus de moi.

Pour éviter la chute du volatile, nous avions tourné, toujours l'un sur l'autre, et je m'étais retrouvé sur le dessus.

J'étais étendu sur cet homme incroyablement beau, avec cette odeur qui m'attirait. C'était elle qui m'empêchait de m'en aller. Et nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres… Nos souffles ne mêlant, faisant voleter nos cheveux. Et ses yeux éclairés par la lumière rasante de la lune, si bleus… Je dérivais dans un autre monde. Oubliée, Lisa. J'étais dans un monde où il n'y avait que lui et moi, allongés l'un sur l'autre, le souffle court, en sueur.

Lisa, oh Lisa m'était revenue dans l'esprit brusquement, comme un coup de poignard et ma poitrine avait recommencé à me faire souffrir. Je faisais tout ça pour elle. Je ne devais pas être attiré par des gens qui n'étaient là que pour m'aider à la faire aller mieux. Surtout pas par des hommes. J'avais jamais été attiré par un homme, voyant, j'allais pas commencer maintenant, alors que Lisa était allongée dans mon appartement, inconsciente, respirant avec difficulté, droguée...

Je me suis rendu compte que Jack effaçait tout ça. Il gommait ma douleur, et quand j'étais sur lui, aussi proche de lui, je ne pensais plus à Lisa, oh, non. Je ne pensais plus à Lisa,je ne souffrais plus, tout mon malheur semblait s'envoler. La douleur, la douleur constante était effacée. Je n'avais pas cessé de souffrir depuis ce jour maudit à Canary Wharf. Et lorsque la douleur s'en était allée, je me suis retrouvé. Ianto Jones. Je n'étais plus moi-même : La douleur m'avait transformé en une créature renfermée, misérable, et prête à tout. Et Jack ramenait à la surface le meilleur de moi. Je renaissais.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'était si difficile, de se séparer de cet homme? Et pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur battait si vite? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il sentait aussi bon et pourquoi, _mais pourquoi_ est-ce que mes lèvres se rapprochaient des siennes malgré toutes les résolutions que je prenais en mon for intérieur?

C'était presque comme la gravité, impossible à éviter. On ne peut pas voler comme des oiseaux ; je ne pouvais pas me séparer de lui. Le temps semblait s'être ralenti. Son souffle venait caresser mon visage et...

Et d'un coup, j'avais appris à voler. Je m'étais séparé de lui en marmonnant que je ferais mieux d'y aller. Parce que j'avais besoin de m'occuper de Lisa. Je ne savais pas si, et quand elle se réveillerait. Il fallait que je sois à ses côtés le plus souvent possible.

Lorsque le lui avais tourné le dos, la douleur m'avait de nouveau envahi comme une vague me submergeant. Ianto Jones, encore une fois écrasé par la douleur. Je n'étais que cri, que larmes, que souffrance. Lisa...

Tandis que je tournais le dos en réfléchissant à un nouveau plan d'approche sans que le capitaine ne pète un câble, sa voix avait résonné dans l'entrepôt désormais silencieux.

« Présente toi au travail à la première heure demain matin »

J'avais dû me retenir de ne pas hurler de joie. De ne pas sauter partout. Mais malgré tout, j'avais réussi à rester digne.

Le problème, c'est que je ne savais pas si j'étais content parce que j'allais pouvoir sauver Lisa, ou si j'étais heureux parce que j'allais travailler sous les ordres d'une personne si séduisante

* * *

_POPOPOO, c'est fini pour ce chapitre, un autre chapitre qui a coulé tout seul et que j'ai adoré écrire (comme les deux premiers d'ailleurs) merci à ceux qui m"ajoutent en story alert et favorite story, et à ceux qui me reviewent, vous pouvez pas imaginer ce que ça représente pour moi._

_A la prochaine, et encore merci de me lire_


	4. Premier baiser

Titre : The End Is Where We Start From

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, tout est à Russel T Davies et à la Beeb, et si les personnages m'appartenaient, ils passeraient beaucoup plus de temps à pwal en faisant des cochonneries ensemble ;p. Je ne touche pas d'argent ni quoi que ce soit pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Spoilers : Jusqu'à l'épisode 4 de la saison 3, c'est à dire Children Of Earth. Pitié, ne lisez pas cette fic si vous n'en êtes pas encore là. Vous allez vous gâcher la surprise.

Rating : T pour le moment, mais M pour la suite.

_Je suis désolée pour le manque d'updates, mais c'est les vacances alors j'ai vraiment pas le temps, entre le taf (bac de français à la fin de l'année, encore une fois, erf) les sorties, les cuvages, la gueule de bois, bref je vous raconte pas, vous vous en foutez, vous voulez ma fic vous :D_

_Chapitre court, mais y'en aura un prochain dans les deux jours. Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**La première fois que nous nous sommes embrassés**

C'était le pire jour de ma vie, le pire, vraiment. Encore pire que le celui où j'avais découvert Lisa gisant sur des bâches de plastique, son sang se répandant autour d'elle, respirant avec difficulté. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour la sauver.

C'est ironique, maintenant que j'y pense, et je me demande si Jack pense la même chose que j'avais pensé à l'époque – _Prenez moi à sa place, tout mais pas elle, laissez la moi encore un peu, on s'est connus si peu de temps, oh seigneur, encore un peu s'il vous plaît, je ferais tout pour elle._

Quoique je doute que Jack croie en un seigneur quelconque – Il ne croit qu'aux seigneurs du temps, il ne croit qu'en son docteur.

Oh, et quand je serais mort, est-ce que ce sera ce docteur qui pansera ses plaies, que le soignera, le remettra en état? Je ne veux pas partir, je ne eux pas laisser ma place, alors j'essaye d'oublier l'air qui me brûle les poumons et je me concentre sur notre premier baiser.

Lisa, pour qui j'en avait fait tant, perdait face à la machine qui prenait possession de son corps, et, oh, j'avais l'impression de revoir la bataille de Canary Wharf, voir les personne de qu'aimais se faire chasser, se faire tuer. Et j'avais mal, oh, et Jack qui avait l'ir si déçu…

J'avais pris un malin plaisir à lui faire remarquer qu'il ne savait rien de moi, que j'étais toujours en dehors de cette équipe, et j'avais raison, parce que son expression avait changé lorsque je lui avais dit. Et les larmes roulaient sur mes joues, et il était si cruel de me demander de tuer mon amour.

Lisa, sous sa forme Cybermen, m'avait envoyé valser contre un mur alors même que je tentais de la sauver. En dehors de la douleur du choc lui-même, je me rappelle, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, d'avoir senti mon cœur se briser dans ma poitrine.

Le souvenir suivant, c'est la bouche de Jack contre la mienne, sa bouche qui m'insufflait la vie en même temps que sa respiration. Ses lèvres si chaudes et si vivantes, son odeur qui m'enveloppait, sa langue qui se faisait inquisitrice dans ma bouche. Oh, et son odeur, une fois de plus qui m'hypnotisait… J'avais répondu au baiser. Et lorsque je m'étais rendu compte de ce que je faisais, alors que Lisa était si proche, je l'avais interrompu, pantelant. Alors Jack m'avait fait signe de me taire, de rester silencieux. Et sans chercher à discuter, j'avais obéi. Parce qu'il était mon mentor, mon boss, le capitaine, et que très souvent, il avait raison. Et il avait raison.

Peu après, elle est morte.

La souffrance m'avais submergé comme jamais auparavant.

Je me noyais, et il fallait que quelqu'un me sauve.

Il m'a sauvé.


	5. Premier vrai baiser

Titre : The End Is Where We Start From

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, tout est à Russel T Davies et à la Beeb, et si les personnages m'appartenaient, ils passeraient beaucoup plus de temps à pwal en faisant des cochonneries ensemble ;p. Je ne touche pas d'argent ni quoi que ce soit pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Spoilers : Jusqu'à l'épisode 4 de la saison 3, c'est à dire Children Of Earth. Pitié, ne lisez pas cette fic si vous n'en êtes pas encore là. Vous allez vous gâcher la surprise.

Rating : T pour le moment, mais M pour la suite

* * *

**Premier _vrai _baiser**

Il m'avait sauvé, ce soir là, parce que lorsque tout le monde était rentré chez soi pour se coucher et se remettre de ses émotions, il m'avait retenu par le bras et ne m'avait pas laissé partir.

Si j'étais rentré chez moi, j'aurais pris une douche et je me serais étendu encore mouillé et frissonnant dans mon lit, en grelottant, pour passer une nuit entre le coma et les terreurs nocturnes. Et qui sait ce que j'aurais fait? J'étais dévasté, envahi par la souffrance, j'étais une boule de douleur, j'étais sourd et aveuglé. Submergé par la douleur. Noyé par le malheur. Étouffé par le désespoir.

Il m'avait fait m'asseoir sur le canapé et il m'avait parlé. Il m'avait parlé de sa vie, de ses souffrances, des personnes qu'il avait perdu, des personnes qu'il avait la hantise de perdre. Et il avait parlé comme quelqu'un de très, très vieux et de très très sage. Mais à l'époque, je ne savais pas encore qu'il l'était vraiment.

Il m'avait parlé de Rose Tyler et du Docteur, des gens qu'il avait perdu, quelque part très loin dans le futur. Il m'en avait parlé avec émotion, et l'image de Rose est entrée dans ma tête sans que je ne l'aie jamais vue, rien qu'avec ses descriptions : fragile mais forte, puissante et courageuse, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant derrière elle tandis qu'elle s'agitait pour sauver le monde de façon si humaine. Il m'avait dit qu'elle l'avait ressuscité, il m'avait dit qu'elle l'avait rendu immortel. Et à l'époque je croyais que ce n'était qu'une métaphore, qu'elle lui avait redonné la foi et le courage, la persévérance. Je ne savais rien.

Il m'avait parlé du Docteur, le Docteur et son accent du nord, son blouson de cuir, ses cheveux courts et ses yeux bleus, et je pouvais le voir lui aussi, cette entité presque divine qui sauvait régulièrement le monde sans demander son reste, cet observateur bienveillant qui ne ressentait pas le besoin de rester pour recevoir ses remerciements.

Il avait parlé longtemps et je l'avais écouté sans l'interrompre alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient parfois de larmes que je prétendais ne pas voir.

Il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait revu aucune de ces deux personnes depuis trop longtemps, depuis le moment où le Docteur et Rose l'avaient laissé seul sur le Satellite Cinq. Il m'avait dit que les seules nouvelles qu'il avait eu d'eux, c'est lorsque Rose était morte en même temps que Lisa. Et je n'avais pas compris, regardant autour de moi en m'attendant à voir une silhouette blonde étendue dans la morgue, et il avait souri de manière ironique en me disant qu'elle avait disparu lors de la bataille de Canary Wharf . Alors j'avais senti mon cœur se serrer, en me disant qu'on avait un point commun. Et mes larmes se sont remises à couler pendant que je regardais ses yeux, une fois de plus, devenir brillants et humides. Nous avions tous les deux beaucoup perdu, nous étions tous les deux perdus.

Il avait continué de parler, mais je ne me souviens pas de quoi, je ne me souviens que de mes larmes, que des ses lèvres qui bougeaient frénétiquement comme pour combler le silence, et je m'étais rendu compte qu'il parlait pour m'empêcher de penser, pour m'empêcher de rester seul dans le silence et de cogiter, pour m'éviter de souffrir, et j'en avais été infiniment reconnaissant. J'avais beau lui en vouloir de l'avoir tuée, je savais qu'en réalité elle avait déjà été morte depuis longtemps et que tous les efforts que j'avais fait pour la sauver étaient insignifiants, juste une illusion de mon cerveau pour m'empêcher de perdre définitivement l'esprit.

Jack, oh, c'était un vrai capitaine, qui savait mener ses troupes dans les combats mais aussi qui savaient gérer leurs soucis, leur douleur et leur états d'âmes après coup. Une fois de plus, il gommait ma douleur. Elle semblait s'effacer, tomber au sol, comme la croûte d'une plaie, en laissant de la peau nouvelle en dessous. J'étais un autre homme, sans Lisa.

Nous ne nous rendions pas compte que nous nous rapprochions jusqu'à ce que nos genoux se touchent et ce fut comme un déclic : Nous nous étions approchés l'un de l'autre, ne tenant pas compte des larmes qui roulaient sur nos joues, et nous nous étions embrassés avec tendresse, presque avec réconfort. Je serais incapable de dire qui a initié de baiser, peut être que c'était nous deux. Et ses lèvres si chaudes, son odeur si douce, si attirante, et le soulagement qui m'envahissait pendant qu'il gommait ma douleur… Tout ça a contribué à faire se fermer mes yeux, alors que Morphée m'attirait doucement dans ses bras, et je m'étais dit que le sommeil serait un soulagement à condition de ne pas faire de cauchemars.

Alors il avait cessé doucement de m'embrasser et m'avait étendu dans le canapé, avait posé une couverture sur moi et il m'avait dit :

« Dors Ianto, je ne peux pas te laisser rentrer chez toi, alors dors. Je serais dans mon bureau, je serais réveillé, alors n'hésite pas s'il y a quoi que ce soit. _Quoi que ce soit_. Je tiens à toi, Ianto Jones. N'en doute jamais. »

Le temps d'enregistrer ces paroles, j'étais déjà endormi.


	6. Première fois qu'on a baisé

Titre : The End Is Where We Start From

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, tout est à Russel T Davies et à la Beeb, et si les personnages m'appartenaient, ils passeraient beaucoup plus de temps à pwal en faisant des cochonneries ensemble ;p. Je ne touche pas d'argent ni quoi que ce soit pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Spoilers : Jusqu'à l'épisode 4 de la saison 3, c'est à dire Children Of Earth. Pitié, ne lisez pas cette fic si vous n'en êtes pas encore là. Vous allez vous gâcher la surprise.

Rating : Avec ce chapitre, définitivement M.

_Et voilà le LEMON. Encore une fois, désolée pour le temps qu'il y a entre les chapitres, j'ai juste vraiment pas beaucoup de temps. Ca devrait aller mieux à partir de la semaine prochaine, mais je vous promet rien. Bonne elcture à toutes._

_Je voulais aussi remercier tout ceux qui reviewent, parce que ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur - MERCIII !! et pour les autres, sachez que j'accepte toutes critiques, mêmes les négatives (bon, si c'est négatif, je vais pleurer dans mon coin après, mais bon, dites toujours X3)_

* * *

Première fois qu'on a baisé

Je sais que Jack pense que j'ai couché avec lui pour la première fois juste parce que j'étais ivre. Mais c'est faux. Je ne suis pas du genre à me bourrer la gueule pour oublier mes soucis, au contraire. Je préfère les regarder en face. La seule chose qui me faisait oublier mes soucis, c'était Jack.

Nous étions tous allés prendre un verre au bar du coin après une rude journée de travail, qui avait impliqué de courir après une demi-douzaine de Weevil. Par membre de l'équipe, parce que sinon, ç'aurait été trop simple. Pour nous détendre, donc. Gwen était partie après sa première bière pour retrouver son nounours de petit copain. Tosh et Owen avaient bu avec nous leur second verre de scotch, puis Tosh avait été bourrée, et Owen avait pris soin de la raccompagner chez elle, parce que même si elle habitait près, si elle y allait à pied, on risquait de la retrouver allongée sur la route le lendemain matin.

Jack avait souri en levant son verre de tequila :

« Je suppose que ça nous laisse que tous les deux, alors »

« Santé, Capitaine »

Nous avions tous deux penché notre tête en arrière et avalé le contenu de notre verre. Puis un autre. Puis un autre. Jusqu'à ce que je voie trouble. Mais c'est le seul effet que l'alcool a sur moi. Je ne raconte pas de conneries, je ne suis pas attiré par les gens en particulier, je ne titube pas tant que ça. Je suis juste joyeux et je vois trouble.

Ceci dit, nous étions tous les deux dans un bel état. D'un accord commun, nous avions décidé de rentrer jusqu'au Hub pour l'instant, et on verrait après si j'étais en état de rentrer jusqu'à chez moi. Au pire, je décuverais dans le canapé.

Ce n'était pas dans le canapé que j'avais envie de décuver. Oh, non. J'avais préparé mon plan dans ma tête. Depuis très longtemps. Parce que j'avais besoin de Jack. J'avais besoin de lui à côté de moi en permanence parce que c'était le seul qui pouvait gommer mon mal-être. Alors j'avais exagéré mon, déséquilibre pour pouvoir me raccrocher à lui et sentir son corps chaud contre le mien. Nous avions titubé jusqu'à la porte du Hub, bras dessus bras dessous. J'ai introduit la clef dans la serrure et réussi à l'ouvrir, et Jack en était très impressionné. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous nous étions dirigés vers les marches du Hub, nous laissant tomber lourdement. Et j'avais fait mine de perdre l'équilibre une fois de plus, pour que mes lèvres aient un prétexte pour avoir rencontré les siennes.

Une décharge électricité m'avait parcourue lorsque ma bouche était entrée en contact avec la sienne. Il n'avait pas réagit immédiatement, alors je l'avais enlacé, l'attirant plus près de moi pendant que nos lèvres se mouvaient à l'unisson. Peut-être que j'étais saoul, après tout. Parce que j'osais des choses que je n'aurais jamais osé en temps réel. Oh, et le goût de ses lèvres… Je pouvais y gouter la tequila et ça me rendait encore plus ivre, mais une ivresse différente. J'étais ivre de Jack, ivre de désir, ivre de plaisir.

Je m'étais enhardi, déposant des baisers et des suçons le long de son cou, et à ce moment, j'avais senti qu'il avait brusquement cessé de se contenir. Il s'était levé et, m'attrapant le poignet, m'avait entrainé dans la chambre, se concentrant pour mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Nous nous embrassions toujours, debout, chancelants et pantelants, fébriles et fiévreux. J'avais entrepris de faire glisser le manteau de ses épaules, qui était tombé sur le sol avec un son sourd, puis j'avais commencé à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, un par un, puis ses bretelles. Le tout était allé rejoindre le grand manteau.

Il avait enlevé ma veste de costume, la laissant glisser au sol, pendant que je tiquais en pensant qu'elle serait sale le lendemain et que ça me ferait perdre dix minutes de passer la déposer au pressing. La pensée de la ramasser pour aller la plier sur une chaise m'avait fugitivement traversée, avant que je réalise que le Ianto bourré n'aurait pas fait ça, et que j'étais en train de faire des choses que j'avais attendues tellement longtemps que ça pouvait bien me prendre dix minutes le lendemain matin.

En réalité, mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse lorsque les lèvres de Jack étaient sur les miennes, et peut-être que c'était parce qu'il effaçait ma douleur et qu'affranchi de toute cette souffrance, mon esprit travaillait mieux.

Ou alors c'était à cause de l'adrénaline mêlée à l'alcool qui coulait dans mes veines.

Jack avait attrapé ma cravate pour m'entraîner doucement vers le lit. Par la suite, je dois avouer que je ne me souviens plus très exactement de ce qui c'est passé, mais nous nous sommes retrouvés en sous vêtements, allongés sur le lit, à s'embrasser.

Oh, la tête me tournait parce que j'oubliais fréquemment de l'embrasser lorsque je l'embrassais.

Oh, et peut-être que j'étais ivre, en fin de compte. Je mordillais distraitement la peau de son cou, ne pensant qu'à lui et moi, allongés sur ce lit.

Je l'avais senti devenir dur contre ma cuisse, et lorsqu'il avait fait mine de glisser sa main vers mon boxer, je l'avais arrêté. J'avais souri en voyant l'incompréhension, puis la déception se lire sur son visage. Il n'avait pas insisté, s'arrêtant immédiatement là où j'avais posé mes limites. Mais il ne m'avait pas bien compris. La seule fois où je voulais jouir, ce n'était pas lorsqu'il me branlerait, mais lorsqu'il serait en moi.

Alors je n'avais pas lâché son poignet, amenant la main à ma bouche et suçant deux de ses doigts. La compréhension avait alors étincelé dans ses yeux, et le sourire était revenu sur ses lèvres.

Je n'avais jamais fait ça, couché avec un homme. Mais je n'étais pas naïf, j'avais Internet et je m'étais renseigné. J'avais parfois obtenu plus d'informations qu'il n'en était nécessaire (et je m'étais fait une note à moi-même de ne plus jamais chercher « sexe entre hommes » dans Google)

Il avait été cherché une petite bouteille de lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit, avait enfilé une capote – Évidemment, je ne devait pas être le premier à passer ici – ni le dernier. Mon cœur m'avait fait mal à cette pensée. Je m'attache trop vite, et cette idée n'aurait pas dû m'affecter autant mais…

Le cours de mes pensées s'arrêta brusquement lorsque je senti un doigt froid me pénétrer, et j'avais laissé échapper un gémissement. De douleur ou de plaisir ? Ce n'était pas exactement confortable, mais lorsque je m'étais décontracté, ce n'était pas exactement désagréable non plus, le le plaisir se mêlait à la souffrance. Et un autre doigt était venu rejoindre le premier, mais en fin de compte, ce n'était pas assez, alors j'avais poussé un gémissement de frustration en lâchant :

«Baise moi maintenant, Capitaine Jack Harkness, je veux ta queue, je veux te sentir en moi ! Alors arrête de faire ta petite fille et baise moi.»

Peut-être que j'étais ivre, en fin de compte.

Son regard posé sur moi… Il était tellement bleu que je m'y étais noyé. Bleu clair, bleu ciel, bleu lumineux, presque éblouissant.

_Le monde est bleu, bleu comme ses yeux._

Il s'était enfoncé en moi, écartant un peu plus mes cuisses. J'étais si bien. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus, entraînant des râles de plaisir de ma part. Il avait empoigné ma queue et, sans pouvoir me retenir, j'avais crié.

«Oh Jack, plus fort, ici, putain de merde Jack ! Plus vite, mon Capitaine !»

Peut-être que j'étais ivre, en fin de compte.

Il touchait régulièrement un point qui me donnait plus de plaisir que les autres, que j'imaginais être ma prostate. Je hurlais, en sueur, tout près de l'extase.

Je l'avait atteinte quelques fractions de secondes avant lui, et pendant une dizaine de secondes, j'étais au paradis.

Il s'était retiré de moi, avait retiré son préservatif, l'avait jeté et m'avait tendu une boite de mouchoirs, en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'une douche.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il fallait faire dans ces situations là. Qu'est-ce que l'étiquette indiquait de faire lorsqu'on venait de coucher avec son patron ? Je m'étais essuyé le ventre, avait remis rapidement mes vêtements et m'étais éclipsé pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. Au pire, il penserait que je m'en fichais, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

Le vent frais de la nuit m'avait rapidement dégrisé.

Mon capitaine... C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte que je commençais à l'aimer.


	7. Première fois que je l'ai vu mort

Titre : The End Is Where We Start From

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, tout est à Russel T Davies et à la Beeb, et si les personnages m'appartenaient, ils passeraient beaucoup plus de temps à pwal en faisant des cochonneries ensemble ;p. Je ne touche pas d'argent ni quoi que ce soit pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Spoilers : Jusqu'à l'épisode 4 de la saison 3, c'est à dire Children Of Earth. Pitié, ne lisez pas cette fic si vous n'en êtes pas encore là. Vous allez vous gâcher la surprise.

Rating : M.

* * *

**La première fois que je l'ai vu mourir.**

Mon Jack, je l'ai vu mourir tant de fois, maintenant, et pourtant, à chaque fois, ma vie reste en suspens le temps que la sienne retrouve son corps. J'ai si peur qu'il ne se réveille pas. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Le temps ralentit et je ne peux jamais m'empêcher de me précipiter sur lui, pour que, comme à chaque fois, il attrape mon bras et me regarde droit dans les yeux lorsque la vie s'insuffle en lui de nouveau et que ses poumons s'emplissent brutalement. Et il me sourit toujours.

La prochaine fois qu'il se réveillera, je ne serais pas là. Je ne serais pas là pour le rassurer lorsque ses yeux s'ouvriront.

Et la première fois que je l'ai vu mourir, oh…

Tué par Owen. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment entendu avec lui, toujours nonchalant, toujours imbuvable, toujours incroyablement blessant. Il avait insinué, une fois, que Jack et moi n'avions que le cul entre nous. Et ça m'avait touché parce que je ne pouvais pas affirmer le contraire avec certitude.

Je lui avais tiré dans l'épaule pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir la faille. Parce que je savais que si Jack l'avait interdit, c'était pour une raison. Et il m'en voulait, Owen. Et il en voulait à Jack. Parce qu'il voulait récupérer celle qu'il aimait. Ça faisait déjà deux fois qu'il perdait l'amour de sa vie. La première fois, détruite par un alien, la seconde fois, disparue dans une faille temporelle. Pauvre Owen qui avait aimé par deux fois et qui, par deux fois, avait eu son cœur brisé. Je comprenais qu'il ne croie plus en l'amour. Je comprenais son cynisme. Mais ça ne lui en donnait pas le droit de se foutre des gens autour. De les blesser. Moi aussi j'avais perdu. J'en ressentait pourtant pas le besoin d'être imbuvable avec le reste du monde.

Et lorsqu'il avait déclaré à Jack qu'il allait ouvrir la faille, avec ou sans son accord, ce grand crétin de capitaine n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de le défier. Il nous avait tous défiés, même moi, et une lame glacée s'était enfoncée dans mon cœur lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom de Lisa en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Son nom, rien que son nom, et la douleur s'était brusquement ravivée comme lorsqu'un souffle de vent parcourt des cendres qu'on croyaient éteintes.

Dans un sens, je le comprenait. Il était le capitaine, il se devait d'être le mâle dominant et d'asseoir son autorité.

Et Owen lui avait tiré une balle en plein milieu du front, et deux autres dans le torse, pour la forme.

Mon monde s'était écroulé.

Je ne savais pas qu'il ne resterait pas mort longtemps. J'ai cru qu'Owen avait tué Jack, mon capitaine et avec lui, Torchwood.

Et la seule personne qui me permettait de rester vivant, qui maintenant la cohésion entre mon corps et mon esprit, le seul qui m'empêchait de ne pas devenir fou.

S'était arrêté alors que je m'accroupissais près de lui lentement. Parce que si je restais debout, j'allais tomber. Je ne pouvais en croire mes yeux. Oh non, pas Jack. Pas encore. Je ne pouvais pas perdre encore une fois la personne à qui je tenais le plus au monde. Pas encore. Pas déjà. Pas alors que je ne lui avais pas dit ce que je ressentait pour lui. Je ne savais rien. J'avais mal, chaque cellule de mon corps brûlant comme si elles étaient chauffées au rouge. Un hurlement était resté coincé au travers de ma gorge.

Pas encore. Il ne pouvait pas être parti. Fugitivement, j'avais pensé qu'il était parti rejoindre sa Rose, celle qu'il, je le soupçonnait, avait aimé et aimait toujours.

Et il fallait toujours ouvrir la faille. Je m'étais laissé faire comme une poupée de chiffon alors qu'ils scannaient mon iris et celui de Jack, n'ayant pas la force de résister, pas la force de me révolter. Peut-être qu'après tout, l'ouverture de cette faille, ça pouvait permettre à tout le monde d'être heureux. Peut-être que ça ma ramènerait Jack... Owen et Diane, Gwen et Rhys, Jack et moi. Seule Toshiko restait sur le côté. Elle l'était toujours, et Owen ne voyait jamais les regards qu'elle lui lançait. Tosh…

La faille s'était ouverte, des voyants rouges s'étaient mis à clignoter dans le Hub, la terre tremblait et tout menaçait de s'écrouler. Et je m'en fichais. Je m'en fichais. Je voulais juste Jack. Mon Jack…

Il avait repris respiration dans un grand hoquet et je me suis rendu compte que moi aussi, j'avais oublié de respirer.

Un moment…

Il avait repis sa respiration ?

Mon cœur s'était à nouveau arrêté de battre lorsque son regard nous avait parcouru, moi et tout le reste de l'équipe, ses yeux bleus si lumineux et si perçants, et qu'il nous avait dit, l'air paniqué :

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Je n'avais pas répondu. J'expérimentais un sentiment nouveau. Le bonheur inconditionnel. La joie.

Jack était là. Vivant.

* * *

_Voilà voilà. Je suis désolée. Ca a été long. J'ai vraiment pas le temps de ce moment. Je vais essayer de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre, mais je vous promet rien. _  
_Merci de me lire :)_


	8. Premier baiser en public

Titre : The End Is Where We Start From

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, tout est à Russel T Davies et à la Beeb, et si les personnages m'appartenaient, ils passeraient beaucoup plus de temps à pwal en faisant des cochonneries ensemble ;p. Je ne touche pas d'argent ni quoi que ce soit pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Spoilers : Jusqu'à l'épisode 4 de la saison 3, c'est à dire Children Of Earth. Pitié, ne lisez pas cette fic si vous n'en êtes pas encore là. Vous allez vous gâcher la surprise.

Rating : M

_Bon je sais je sais, ça fait longtemps que vous attendez. Pour ma décharge, je travaille beaucoup en ce moment... Bonne lecture. N'oubliez pas, Reviews=Love._

* * *

**Notre premier baiser en public.**

Il avait fait tout ça pour nous sauver. Pour sauver encore une fois al terre. Il avait fait tout ça en se doutant qu'il ne reviendrait certainement pas. Jack l'immortel, qui défiait la mort elle-même. Et c'était notre faute, on avait sa mort sur la conscience. On avait fait les malins, on avait tenté de braver ses interdictions – Plus par défi que par nécessité. Comme une crise d'ado. Et à cause de nous, tous les maux de la terre s'étaient déversés sur nous. Alors il avait défié l'ombre d'Abbadon. Pour nous, alors qu'on ne le méritait vraiment pas. Pour la Terre. Alors qu'il n'appartenait même pas à cette planète. Ni à cette époque. Il s'était sacrifié.

Et le voir, ainsi, nu dans son sac mortuaire, alors que je m'apprêtait à le cryogéniser…

Mon cœur s'était brisé en mille morceaux. Il avait fait tout ça pour nous. On lui avait craché dessus – On l'avait tué et il était quand même revenu pour nous sauver. Jack, contre Abbaddon, tous deux morts. Et Jack, étendu sur le dos dans cette plaine… Ça faisait la seconde fois dans la journée que je le voyais mourir mais j'étais persuadé que cette fois-ci, il ne reviendrait pas.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui dire. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui montrer. Que je l'aimais. Parce que oui. Je l'aimais. Je l'aime. Je l'aimerais toujours, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Qui se rapproche à grand pas.

Il m'avait sauvé. Plusieurs fois. Il m'avait sauvé de la folie. Il m'avait sauvé de la mort. Il avait redonné un sens à ma vie.

Jack.

Jack.

…

Il n'entendait certainement pas ces appels silencieux. Je hurlais à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Et pourtant, mes yeux étaient secs. J'étais au-delà des larmes. C'était la deuxième fois que je perdais tout.

Et lorsque j'en aurait fini avec mon travail, je serais allé me bourrer la gueule jusqu'à même oublier mon nom. Est-ce que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue sans lui?

Je m'étais foutu des claques en entendant les réflexions stupides que je venais de faire. Oui, bien sûr. Profiter du répit qu'il nous avait laissé. Vivre, et aller de l'avant. Oublier Jack comme j'avais presque oublié Lisa. Déménager, peut-être.

Gwen était restée avec lui. Assise sur le bord du tiroir mortuaire. Elle non plus n'arrivait pas à y croire, même si elle avait su qu'il était immortel quelque mois avant moi. Elle était simplement assise, et elle regardait son visage gris, cireux, immobile. Et plus jamais aucun sourire ne viendrait étirer ses lèvres. Ses yeux ne s'ouvriraient plus jamais. Ce regard bleu n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de se poser sur moi. Oh, Jack.. Elle était là, et lissait frénétiquement son sac mortuaire, quand elle n'était pas en train de replacer correctement ses mèches… Je la voyais porter ce regard sur lui, ce regard triste, désespéré, admiratif et plein de tendresse. Le même que le mien.

Ce regard tendre… Je n'avais pas pu le supporter, de la voir ainsi. Parce que c'était moi qui aurait dû être à sa place. C'était moi, qui aurait du m'asseoir sur le bord du tiroir de la morgue et fixer Jack jusqu'à ce que les larmes roulent sur mes joues.

Je ne le reverrais plus jamais.

Et malgré tout, il sera toujours tout près de moi, là où je travaillerais, à quelque dizaines de mètres, froid et dur comme de la pierre. Jack, serait toujours présent dans le hub, sera toujours présent dans Torchwood, pour lequel il avait tant fait.

Oh, j'allais mal, tellement mal.

Je ne savais pas si je serais capable de continuer de travailler ici, dans ce bureau où nous nous étions révoltés contre lui, dans ce bureau où, par les décisions que nous avions prises, nous l'avions tué à deux reprises.

Et là, sans prévenir, main dans la main avec Gwen (un détail qui m'avait, malgré mon soulagement, avoir l'impression qu'une lame glacée était en train de s'enfoncer dans ma poitrine), il s'était relevé et était entré dans la pièce où je me trouvais.

Je ne voyais que lui. Irradiait-il, ou alors n'était-ce que moi ? J'avais l'impression qu'il émettait une douce lueur. Ou était-ce les larmes qui avaient empli mes yeux et brouillaient ma vision ? Je m'en fichais.

Jack était vivant.

Je m'était avancé vers lui, pas sur du protocole à appliquer quand un plan cul qu'on croyait mort avait ressuscité. Alors j'avais avancé ma main, et lui l'avait ignorée, il m'avait pris dans ses bras. Jack. Il était si chaud, et ça tranchait tant avec mes souvenirs : Froid, gris… Je sentais son cœur battre, je l'entendais, je pouvais presque sentir le flot du sang dans ses veines. Ce n'était pas un rêve, il était vivant.

J'en était à ce point dans mes réflexions lorsqu'il avait posé une main de chaque côté de mon visage pour l'attirer vers lui et m'embrasser.  
Devant tout le monde.

Et oui, oh, c'était sur, il était définitivement vivant. Ses lèvres chaudes pressaient contre les miennes, et j'avais réalisé à quel point il m'aurait manqué s'il n'était pas revenu à la vie. Ses lèvres, sa bouche, sa langue, son souffle, ses mains qui brûlaient mes joues, tout contribuait . J'étais heureux. Je me fichait de ce que tous les regards soient braqués sur nous. Pour une fois, je me fichait de ce qu'ils pensaient.

Heureux.

Je ne savais pas encore qu'il allait partir dans quelques heures et qu'il resterait absent pendant plusieurs mois.

Je ne savais pas à quel point il me manquerait.


	9. Premier rendez vous

Titre : The End Is Where We Start From

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, tout est à Russel T Davies et à la Beeb, et si les personnages m'appartenaient, ils passeraient beaucoup plus de temps à pwal en faisant des cochonneries ensemble ;p. Je ne touche pas d'argent ni quoi que ce soit pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Spoilers : Jusqu'à l'épisode 4 de la saison 3, c'est à dire Children Of Earth. Pitié, ne lisez pas cette fic si vous n'en êtes pas encore là. Vous allez vous gâcher la surprise.

Rating : M

_Encore une fois, je suis désolée que très longtemps s'écoule entre chaque chapitre mais c'est ma période de bac donc j'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi. De toute façn, je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ou l'avant dernier. Je ne veux pas bâcler ni rien, c'est pour ça que je prend mon temps. En tout cas, merci de me lire et n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur de les lire (même si je peux pas répondre à toutes)_

* * *

Premier rendez-vous.

Il était parti pendant trois mois, sans un mot, alors qu'il venait juste de revenir. Revenir d'entre les morts. Nous ne savions pas où il était parti ni même s'il allait revenir un jour. Alors on s'est adaptés. J'étais de plus en plus souvent dans les expéditions sur le terrain. Et je faisais de mon mieux. Mais il n'était pas là, il n'était plus là pour me donner confiance. Et ce jour où cette personne-poisson m'avait demandé si j'étais assez sûr de ma visée pour tirer, ah… Quel dilemme il m'avait posé. Ma main tremblait. Jack aurait su quoi faire. Jack aurait eu le courage de tirer. Jack n'aurais jamais hésité comme je le faisais. Et alors que j'hésitais à appuyer sur la gâchette, un coup de feu avait retenti. Étais-je tellement tendu ? Non. Je ne pouvais pas avoir pressé la détente par erreur. Alors je m'étais retourné, le cœur plein d'espoir. Et oui, il était là. Il était revenu. Et il nous avait salué avec son habituel sourire, en nous demandant s'il nous avait manqué.

Oui. La réponse était oui.

Et d'un coup, dès qu'il est revenu les choses se s'étaient mises à être plus compliquées. Il y eut le retour d'un ancien amant. Et d'un coup, Jack et moi nous étions en train de chercher une bombe dans un immeuble de bureau. Mais tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il soit là. Si près de moi. Il m'avait tant manqué. Il avait l'air plus vieux. Comme s'il avait souffert. Oh, Jack… Et brusquement, sorti de nulle part, il m'avait demandé si un soir, ça me tentait de sortir avec lui, un restau, un ciné…

Et je n'en avait pas cru mes oreilles. Parce que Jack était solitaire. Qu'il n'avait pas de petit copain. Qu'il ne sortait avec personne. Qu'il avait juste des gens avec qui il entretenait des relations privilégiées. Mais toujours en privé, dans l'intimité du hub…

« Tu veux dire… Comme un rendez vous ? »

Et il avait acquiescé.

J'avais le cœur léger.

* * *

J'avais attendu devant chez moi. Il m'avait dit vingt heures. J'étais donc descendu à 19h55. Je ne savais pas quoi mettre, alors j'avais mis le même costume trois pièces que d'habitude. Il ne m'avait pas dit où on se rendait, alors j'avais préféré opter pour quelque chose de passe partout.

J'étais monté dans la voiture peu après, tout en le saluant d'un de mes « Bonsoir monsieur ». Il m'avait proposé de laisser tomber le monsieur pour la soirée._ Bien sûr_, mon cerveau hurlait, _bien sûr que je vais laisser tomber le monsieur, Jack, et je vais laisser tomber mon costard aussi !_

Il avait fallu que je me calme pour effacer la rougeur qui s'était étendue sur mes joues pendant ce monologue intérieur, tout en lui répondant que je verrais ce que je pouvais faire.

Peut après, nous sommes arrivés dans une petite rue près de la mer, et jack s'était garé. Il m'avait emmené manger dans un petit restaurant assez traditionnel, familial mais délicieux.

Le temps passait si vite, alors que je tentais de me concentrer sur ma nourriture afin de ne pas en laisser tomber partout, et de ne pas baver devant la beauté de Jack cette soirée.

La serveuse nous jetait des regards amusés, comme la plupart des clients. Je ne connaissais personne, mais j'aurais souhaité qu'ils cessent de nous fixer de cette façon. Ça me mettait mal à l'aise, et j'avais eu l'impression que tout le monde nous regardait. Que nous étions nus au milieu du restaurant.

Exposés, c'était le mot.

Et pourtant, ces gens avaient beau nos regarder, je résistais à la tentation de l'attraper par la nuque et de l'embrasser, ici, au beau milieu du restaurant, parce qu'il était si beau et pour leur montrer qu'il était à moi.  
Et on parlait, comme si c'était naturel, comme si la boule dans mon ventre n'était pas si grosse qu'elle m'en faisait mal, comme si tous les regards n'étaient pas braqués sur nous, comme si je n'étais pas amoureux de lui.

Au bout d'un moment, le repas arriva à sa fin. Parce que tut à une fin, peu importe combien on voudrait que ce moment dure toujours..

Et l'addition arriva, Jack l'attrapant avant que je puisse protester :

« Je t'ai invité – je paye »

Je lui avais alors sourit et, rassemblant l'essentiel de mon peu de courage, j'avais lancé

« La prochaine fois, alors », en souriant.

Nous étions sortis, et lorsque l'air frais de la nuit nous avait assailli, je l'avais accueilli avec gratitude. Peut-être qu'ainsi mes joues seraient moins rouges. Que mon cœur battrait moins vite. Mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, oh, non, parce qu'il avait attrapé ma main pour me guider vers le cinéma, juste en bas de la rue. Et quand sa main avait ne serait-ce qu'effleurée la mienne, les papillons de mon ventre s'étaient remis à battre des ailes.

Jack…

Et ce cinéma… Je m'étais raidi lorsque j'avais aperçu l'affiche.

« Twilight. Pitié, dis moi que c'est une blague. »

Évidemment, c'en était une, mais nous sommes vraiment allés voir ce film… Il s'était justifié, avec son habituel sourire éblouissant, en disant qu'il payait parfois beaucoup plus cher pour voir de jeunes gens couverts de paillettes.

Nous nous étions installés, et nos mains se frôlaient à chaque fois que nous prenions du pop-corn dans le pot que nous partagions

Et il sentait si bon… Le film avait commencé, mes les images défilaient devant mes yeux sans que je ne les voie. Je ne pensais qu'à lui, à sa chaleur qui irradiait, à sa présence qui m'étouffait, à son odeur qui m'enivrait.

Brusquement, et alors que je ne pensais à rien, me contentant de laisser mes yeux vagabonder dans le vide, j'avais senti Jack mettra sa tête sur mon épaule et farfouiller. Je l'avais regarder avec de grands yeux étonnés, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il foutait.

Il m'avait fixé, les yeux écarquillés pendant quelques secondes avant de bafouiller quelque chose à propos du pop-corn sur mon épaule qu'il avait voulu enlever.

Et il avait posé ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et, après une courte hésitation, il s'était penché vers moi pour m'embrasser.

J'avais entendu rire derrière nous. J'étais persuadé que tout le monde nous regardait. Mais lorsqu'on avait rompu notre baiser pour comprendre ce qui se passait, nous nous étions rendu compte qu'en fait, tout le monde riait à cause du film.

J'avais souri, moi aussi, en voyant _Robbie_ arracher sa chemise et se mettre à briller au soleil. GAY.

Et Jack m'avait embrassé de plus belle. Ses lèvres étaient si douces. Si chaudes.

Et il se marrait en regardant le film. Alors j'avais appliqué une pression dans sa main, lui jetant un regard réprobateur. Y'en avait certainement qui avaient envie de regarder le film en paix.

Encore une fois, il était resté immobile pendant quelques secondes, ses prunelles fixées dans les miennes, avant de dire doucement :

«Ianto... Tu sais que quand tu me fais des yeux pareils je suis incapable de te résister? Que quand tu me regardes de cette façon je ne réponds plus de rien?»

Et d'un coup, oh, des images étaient venues dans ma têtes, sans que j'y fasse attention, et rien que d'y penser je devenais déjà dur. J'avais essayé de les combattre, et pour éloigner ses pensées, j'avais souri et détourné la tête.

«Quoi?»

J'avais oublié qu'il voyait à travers moi, qu'il me lisait comme un livre ouvert.

J'avais continué à sourire, et fait mine de m'intéresser au film qui se déroulait sous nos yeux, tout en lançant.

«Plus tard»

Parce que ce lieu n'était absolument pas adapté pour ce à quoi je pensais.

Alors il avait chouiné pour savoir ce qui se passait. Un vrai gosse. On aurait dit un caprice. Alors j'avais tenté une réponse courte, juste pour qu'il puisse se calmer et qu'il attende la fin du film, pour qu'il patiente jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive chez moi où il pourrait me faire ce qu'il voulait/

«C'est vraiment rien. Juste des images qui jaillissent dans ma tête sans que je leur aie rien demandé»

«quel genre d'image?», avait-il devant, avant de s'arrêter de de r éaliser, avec un grand sourire ! «CE genre d'images ! Ianto petit cachottier et ses fantasmes au cinéma, enfin voyons, j'étais venu pour regarder Twilight, moi!»

On savait tous les deux que c'était faux.

«Moui, j'en suis persuadé. Parce que tu étais sur qu'on allait s'emmerder au boit d'une demi heure et qu'en fin de compte on regarderait pas le film.»

Sourire. Fossettes. J'avais fermé la bouche juste à temps avant de me mettre à baver.

«Tu marques un point.»

Il était descendu de son siège et avait attrapé la tirette de ma braguette. J'avais glapi :

«Jack!»

«Chhhht. Tu vas déranger les filles en chaleur qui sont en train de bavasser sur notre ami Robbie ici à l'écran. Ceci dit, ca me dérange pas tant que ça, tant qu'elles le regardent elles ne cherchent pas a te séduire, même si tu es bien plus séduisant que lui. Sois silencieux maintenant»

Il avait descendu la fermeture éclair de ma braguette avec ses dents et, à partir de là, j'ai perdu le fil. Je me rappelle juste du plaisir qui m'avait envahi, absolument exquis, meilleur que tout ce que j'avais expérimenté jusqu'à présent, et je me rappelle aussi de la peur de me faire prendre.

La chose suivante dont je me souviens, c'est d'être venu dans sa bouche alors que les lumières se rallumaient.

J'avais eu du mal à remonter mes sous vêtements, plaqués contre ma peau par la sueur de stress et de plaisir.

Nous étions sortis main dans la main

Il m'avait rammené jusqu'à devant chez moi.

Je lui avais proposé de venir prendre un café. Même si ce n'était pas un café que je proposais, je lui offrais de venir finir ce qu'on avait commencé, et il le savait aussi bien que moi.

A ma grande surprise, il avait répondu :

«On va garder des bonnes choses pour la prochaine fois... On s'ennuiera sinon.»

Il avait déposé un baiser sur ma joue. Sans protester, j'avais dit :

«Très bien, monsieur, je vous verrais demain au travail alors.»

«Soyez a l'heure, Monsieur Jones. Sinon je devrais considérer des sanctions»

J'avais souri, tapé mon code, ouvert ma porte, était monté dans l'appartement, avait allumé la lumière et m'était rendu à la fenêtre pour le voir regarder pensivement ma porte, puis retourner dans son SUV et s'en aller.


	10. Dernier souffle

Titre : The End Is Where We Start From

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, tout est à Russel T Davies et à la Bibici, et si les personnages m'appartenaient, ils passeraient beaucoup plus de temps nus :p. Je ne touche pas d'argent ni quoi que ce soit pour écrire cette fic (à part de l'amooour je l'espère 8D)

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Spoilers : Jusqu'à l'épisode 4 de la saison 3, c'est à dire Children Of Earth. Pitié, ne lisez pas cette fic si vous n'en êtes pas encore là. Vous allez vous gâcher la surprise.

Rating :_ M_

_C'est la fin. Desolee, j'ai vraiment eu du mal a ecrire ce chapitre, il est d'ailleurs plutot court. C'est la fin de ce duo de fic sur TW que je me suis beaucoup plue a ecrire et j'espere que vous vous plairez a les lire egalement. Et excusez moi pour les fautes d;'accents, parce que j'ai un clavier QWERTY alors meme si j'en ai corrige beaucoup, je suis toujours persuadee qu'il en reste un tas._

_Bonne lecture et a bientot pour une prochaine fic.  
_

_

* * *

_

C'est ca, la fin.  
C'est ca.

Je n'ai plus la force de maintenir ma pensée concentrée sur ces événements. Je ne vois plus que des images floues, aux couleurs saturées, qui défilent devant mes yeux, m'agressant, certaines que je reconnais, d'autres que je ne comprends pas. Comme si la bande magnétique de la cassette était endommagée. Sans ordre precis, des pans de ma vie s'effilochent devant mes yeux, reviennent de plus be;;lle, sans me laisser aucun repis.

Et mes poumons me font mal. Mes yeux se ferment. Je ne veux pas, oh, non, je ne veux pas. Je veux regarder Jack encore un peu, rester plonges dans ses yeux bleus, je veux…. Je ne veux pas partir. Je suis bien ici, mine de rien. Malgre tout l'inconfort.

Je tremble.

Jack.

Je les entend rire, les 456. Je les entend jubiler. Mais j'ai confiance. Je sais que Jack ne laissera rien arriver a la Terre. Je sais qu'il défendra ma patrie. Je sais. Il se battra. il le fait toujours.

Je brule.

J'ai brule toute la vie.

Lisa, d'abord, pus Jack.

Je les aimais aime si fort. J'ai brule pour eux, et maintenant je meurs c'est la fin, et c'est dommage parce que j'aurais bien aime continuer a ce rythme un peu plus longtemps, continuer a courir après des aliens et a batifoler avec mon boss, même si, évidemment, rien n'est plus pareil depuis le départ de Tosh et Owen.  
Peut être que je les reverrais.

Dans cet endroit que je ne connais pas. Qiui a ete decrit des milliers de fois et dont on ne sait jamais si c'est vrai ou pas. Parce que personne n'en est revenu.

_Oh, wait..._

Je n'ai pas peur. Jack y a déjà été des dizaines, des centaines, non, des milliers de fois, dans cet endroit sombre et vide. Peut être que je le croiserais la bas, la prochaine fois qu'il mourra ce serait bien. Et puis je meurs. Maintenant. Dans cette minute ou la suivante. Mais qu'est-ce que ca aurait change si j'avais vécu dix minutes, dix jours, dix mois, dix ans de plus? Je meurs toujours, a la fin, la seule véritable tragédie c'est que Jack ne meurt jamais. Et il voit mourir les gens qu'il aime les uns après les autres devant ses yeux. Et maintenant que j'y pense, je préfère mille fois mon sort au sien. J'ai vi Lisa mourir, j'ai failli perde la raison. J'ai perdu Tosh et Owen, et je m'en suis pas encore totalement remis.

Peut etre que je les reverrais.

Et Jack.

Il me manquera.

Je glisse.

Je glisse

Je m'accroche désespérément a son bras. Je tente de me retenir. Je ne veux plus glisser. _OH GOD_. Je ne veux pas glisser. J'ai peur de glisser, et je me raccroche d'autant plus fort a son avant bras. J'ai peur, en fin de compte. J'ai peur. Je vois ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il ne dit rien, mais son visage se crispe, et d'un coup je comprends qu'il sait ce qui m'arrive et que lui non plus ne peut s'y resoudre.

Je glisse, oh, dieu, je glisse, ma tête tourne, je me sens flotter, et mes poumons ont soudainement cesse de bruler. J'aspire une goulée d'air que je sais la dernière. L'air frais, si frais, si vivant, si terrestre. Pourquoi n'ai-je su apprécier ce genre de choses si simple lorsque j'étais vivant?

Parce que je ne suis plus vivant. Je suis a demi mort. Je flotte, je derive, je glisse.

Et mes yeux se ferment.

C'est la fin.


End file.
